Finding Ursa
by Themius
Summary: After his father told him where he could find his mother, Zuko set off to look for her... but finding Ursa might be more difficult than anticipated. SOZIN'S COMET SPOILERS!
1. The Search Begins

**Title: **Finding Ursa

**Rated: **PG

**Summary:** After his father told him where he could find his mother, Zuko set off to look for her... but finding Ursa might be more difficult than anticipated. SOZIN'S COMET SPOILERS!

**Spoilers:** Sozin's Comet and earlier.

**A/N: **This could be considered either Zutara or Kataang -- I'm not going to add either firmly. It can be whichever you want. Hell, it can even be NIETHER if you so wish it. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

"Aang, I need you to cover for me," Fire Lord Zuko insisted, his golden eyes begging. "Please, this is important."

"What for?" the Avatar asked, surprised and intrigued. It had only been a week since the previous Fire Lord had been defeated, and the monk couldn't think of what might be significant enough for his friend to want to leave his post already.

The Fire Lord glanced around and leaned in to whisper, "It's my mother. I think she might be alive, and I know where to look."

Surprised, Aang was speechless for a moment before responding softly with, "How do you know?"

"My father," was the instant reply. "I asked him just a few hours ago and he told me where I might be able to find her, or at least ask around to see where she went if she's not there." He was breathless with excitement; try though he might to suppress it.

Becoming rather uncomfortable under his friend's hopeful gaze, the younger boy looked out a nearby window. The sky was a perfect blue, with an occasional wisp of white cloud and a few birds flitting about. Concentrating hard on this beautiful image, he said tenderly, "Did… did you consider that he might be lying about her whereabouts or even whether or not she's alive?"

"Of course I've thought of that," Zuko snapped, his face falling almost instantaneously into a scowl. "But I don't think he'd risk such a lie while he's lying helpless in prison. Besides, even if she is… y'know… well, at least I'll know for sure."

There was a finality to his tone that made Aang nod slowly. He looked once again into the eyes of his comrade and smiled warmly, "Of course I'll cover for you. Just… please remember that things could go either way. And no matter what happens –"

"Are you _done_ preaching yet?" The Fire Lord asked impatiently, which earned him a quick cuff on the side of his head.

"No, I'm _not_ done, so please hear me out," the Avatar insisted, ignoring his friend's eye roll. "Remember: no matter what happens, it's not the end. We still love you and your nation still needs you."

Predictably made uncomfortable by the mushy talk, the scarred young man just shrugged and said, "Whatever. We ought to tell the others, but I'd really rather not have this made public… and I don't want to be recognized on my journey, either."

"I think we can arrange that!"

THIS IS A LINE BREAK

"You're gonna go do _what_ now?!" Sokka's eyes were wide and skeptical. Behind him, his sister looked worried.

"I'm going to try to find my mother," Zuko repeated. "My father told me where I should be able to find her, or at least find people who may know her."

"And you're really going to trust your father, after all he's done to you and the world?" the Water Tribe Warrior asked, his voice etched with sarcastic skepticism.

His patience wearing thin, after having to explain the exact same thing to Suki, Toph, and Mai, he said irritably, "He can't do anything while he's imprison and he's not stupid – he knows what a mistake it would be to give me false information when he's so helpless."

"It's still risky," Sokka insisted. "And besides, your nation needs you right now; you're not really going to abandon it so soon after becoming the leader, are you?"

Taking a deep breath to keep himself calm (sometimes Sokka could be so infuriating!) he asked, "If there was even the slimmest chance that your mom was alive, wouldn't you want to look for her? Even if she's not, I _need to know_."

Speaking for the first time, Katara said, "He's right Sokka. Just like I needed to meet the man who killed our mother, he _needs_ this, if only so he knows whether or not she's alive."

There was a three-way silence for a few moments while the blue-eyed lad considered this. He glanced around and softly asked, "Will you be able to, though? What about the anti-war meetings and—,"

"Aang will be taking care of that," he said. His golden eyes were determined and steadfast, simply unrelenting. "Upon his assistance," he added, "Toph will be coming with me. Though I wouldn't mind if I had a little extra company," he hinted.

"I can't come," Sokka said. "Suki promised to train me in some Kyoshi techniques."

"I'll come," Katara piped, grinning. "I owe you anyway for saving me from Azula's lightning."

"Thanks, Katara," Zuko said with a smile. "You don't owe me anything, but I do really appreciate the extra company. I plan on heading out tomorrow morning, at sunrise."

"I'll be ready," she said. She promptly hugged him and left, humming softly under her breath.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK

Zuko, Toph, and Katara had their clothing and other essentials in Appa's saddle when Aang came out, smiling. He brought a very large bag of food and, after airbending it onto Appa, he stepped forward to give everyone – including Appa – a quick hug.

"Take care," he said, "and good luck. I really hope you find her."

"So do I," Zuko said softly. He glanced at his friends and asked, "We all ready?"

After a few more good-bye hugs from Aang ("Enough already," Zuko snapped, losing his patience.) they took off into the sky.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Toph asked, her cloudy eyes staring blindly at a spot on Appa's saddle.

"Hing Wa Island," Zuko replied. "I know it for it's ash banana crop and as far as I know, there aren't many occupants – just some merchants and then the people who actually tend the ash bananas. It's pretty wild otherwise."

"We should probably start by asking the locals if they've seen her," Katara said. "If not…"

"…if not," Zuko continued, "then we'll know that she's hiding herself well."

They traveled until high sun, and then decided to give Appa a few hours' rest before finishing the journey. Zuko paced restlessly while eating the moon peach that Katara gave him. He was a bundle of nerves, though he tried hard not to show it – what if she wasn't there, what if she wasn't even _alive_? The whole journey could be a waste of time, when he should be helping Aang with the anti-war meetings…

"Zuko, are you alright?" Katara prodded him with a stick. He frowned indignantly, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he told her. "It's just… what if she isn't there? Or isn't… _anywhere_?"

"Zuko," she murmured, "you've gone this long without her, right? It would be _fantastic_ if she were to be there, but there's always a chance that she won't be – you don't know for sure. Even your father can't be entirely positive that she's still there. But it's worth that chance. If we weren't going to go, you'd just be wondering, and never knowing. No matter what happens, this journey is worth it."

"I know," he said softly. "It's just that… I've grown so hopeful of her return since my father first mentioned that she could be alive, during the eclipse. I don't know if my heart could take it if she's not alive."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, princess," Toph said suddenly, sitting up from her position on the ground. "You've been through a lot: an abusive father, her leaving, your sister… you're strong. You _can_ make it, no matter what. You're solid and firm, and will not be blown down by the winds of fate. Got it?"

"Wow, Toph," Katara said, her eyes wide. "That was really insightful."

"I try," she replied.

Zuko remained silent, staring at the ground. She was right, of course. He had endured so much in his sixteen years, but the thought of losing her again… it was terrifying.

"Zuko… everything will work out for the best, you know that." Looking into Katara's eyes, he felt a surge of hope. She was right – she usually was, after all.

He smiled.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK

The rest of the journey to Hing Wa Island was relatively uneventful. They talked about the state of the world and how they wanted it to be, with occasional comments on the weather. Very little was said about their destination or the reason for the journey; there was simply nothing to say on the subject.

"There it is!" Zuko exclaimed suddenly, rising slightly to get a better look at the island below them. Appa brought them down and they jumped from his back, looking around. Ash banana trees grew abundantly and created a small forest, and many ferns covered the earth.

"There are people coming," Toph said, frowning slightly. "They don't seem very happy."

Zuko pulled up his hood and inched behind Katara, trying to be discrete. At her raised eyebrow, he shrugged sheepishly and said, "I'm not chancing them recognizing me just now."

Several men came from the ash banana forest, carrying swords, pitchforks and, in the case of one man, an oddly shaped rock. "Introduce yourselves," said the first man sharply.

"My name is Katara, and these are my friends: Zuko and Toph. We mean no harm," the waterbender said, ignoring Zuko's hiss when his name was given.

Luckily, news of the war's end seemed to have not yet reached this island, so the men were unscathed. They narrowed their eyes, but stood their ground. "What is your business here? You don't seem like ordinary ash banana merchants."

"We're not," Zuko said, stepping forward. "We're looking for someone. A woman. Black hair, golden eyes, named Ursa. Have you seen her?"


	2. Lien

The weapon-wielding men exchanged glances at Zuko's description of his mother. After a moment of silence, one of the men shook his head. "No, sir. No one 'round here like that."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step forward. Glancing behind, he saw Katara bend some water into a threatening water whip and Toph took a fighting stance. Smirking, the scarred young man took one more step forward – now only a couple feet from the men – and said, "You know something and I _highly_ suggest that you tell me what it is."

Gulping, the men who had said he didn't know of Ursa took a step back and said quickly, "I don't know if she's the one you're looking for, and I don't even know if she's still here. B-but, I can tell you where you can further inquire of her whereabouts if you want."

"That would be great," Zuko replied, his threatening posture being lost almost immediately. Behind him, Toph relaxed, but Katara kept her water at the ready just in case, keeping her firm gaze on the men.

"At the other end of the island," the man said, "there's a fairly large house. If you knock on the door, you'll meet the occupant – a sweet old lady by the name of Lien. She… she's not quite right in the head, though." He glanced sideways, seemingly ashamed, before continuing. "Anyway, Lien let the woman live in her house for a while, and I'm not sure if she's still here or if she ever left."

"When…" Zuko hesitated for a moment, feeling the powerful tangle of feelings erupting in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed and tried again. "When did the woman first come?"

"Oh, 'bout… geez, I guess it was near' six years ago now," said another man, scratching his chin. "Seems like it was just yesterday though. The little lass come here by stowin' away on a trade ship, see? Mad as 'ell, she was. Di'n't talk none, just keeped to herself. Seemed to be ahiding something from someone. No one wanted to ask, 'cause she looked right scary when she was mad… just randomly broked down cryin' on occasions, y'know. Then she got real angry when anyone tried to talk to 'er."

"She stayed that way for a while," the first man continued, frowning. "A few weeks, it had to've been. She ate anything we gave her – and we had to feed the poor thing – and didn't do much except pace. Then old Lien came by for a stock of ash bananas and invited the girl to stay with her."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping and praying that this Lien woman would be able to reunite him with his mother. He needed to know for sure that this was his mom, before he set out on a wild goose chase. He looked up again.

"What did the woman look like?"

"Just like you described," the first man said. "Black hair and golden eyes. Her hair was kind of tangled and raggedy, probably from the ride over here. She looked like she had traveled quite a ways to get here; I don't know why she chose this particular port, but she refused to board any departing ships."

"Alright," Zuko said, wishing desperately for more details. "How do I find the house of the Lien woman?"

"Easy, just go to the far end of the island – it'll be the only big house. I'd suggest flying," he said, pointing to the bison, "or else go around the forest. You don't want to be in there at night, and it's starting to turn dark."

The men turned and disappeared quickly into the forest. "They seemed pretty eager to get out of here," Toph commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Probably just some superstition," said Katara, rubbing her shoulders, "but I think we'd better not risk it. Come on, let's fly Appa to the other side of the island."

Hing Wa Island was not very large, so the small group flew to the large house at the other end of the island before the darkness had settled completely. A twinge of light still flickered on the horizon, casting a red glow on the grass.

The largest house, which they spotted easily among the shacks that littered the island, stood farthest from the forest than any other house. It was painted ivory, with golden trimmings. The roof itself seemed to be made of pure silver, etched with laces of diamond. All in all, it was an extraordinarily lovely sight to behold.

The three benders walked up to the ivory door and Toph knocked loudly. After a few minutes of waiting and shivering (though the night was not cold) the door finally opened. An old woman stood there, her silver hair hanging down to her thighs and her dark brown warming them up almost instantly. She radiated kindness, much like a sweet little cookie-bearing grandmother might.

"Hello, my dears," she said smilingly, looking at each of them in turn before adding, "would you like to come in for a bite to eat? My name is Lien, by the way."

"Yes, thank you, that would be wonderful," replied Katara courteously, and they all entered the house. The inside was rather like the outside – mostly ivory, with occasional sprinklings of gold, silver, and diamond throughout, just small enough to keep from being gaudy.

They arrived at a small rectangular room, with an empty fire grate in one corner. The room was adorned with colorful paintings of flowers, the largest of which was a white lotus. Zuko stopped to look at it, then turned his head quizzically toward the old woman, "This picture… are you a member of the Order of the White Lotus, by any chance?"

"The Order of the White Lotus? Is there such a thing?" Lien asked, her brown eyes quizzical.

"I guess that answers that question," he replied with a smile.

"Alright, sit down everyone," Lien said, gesturing to an assortment of squishy mats on the floor. "I'll go get some tea and a bite to eat. Make yourself comfortable; I should only be a few minutes."

She closed the door behind her, and the three were only silent for a moment before they began talking in whispers.

"She seems like a nice lady," Toph said.

"She does," Katara agreed, "but so did Hamma. I don't think we should fully trust her."

"As long as I get the information I need, I don't care what happens after that," Zuko commented, tugging softly at a lock of hair. "I know we don't know for sure this is my mother… but if _I_ was trying to escape my father, I'd probably want to hide out here, too. It's comfortable."

"Right," said Katara, "so would I. So would most people…"

Her sentence trailed off uncomfortably and Zuko looked away angrily, his heart burning senselessly. _She's not trying to hurt you,_ he reminded himself sternly. _She's just being realistic and trying to keep you from getting any more hopeful than you already are._

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the return of Lien, who carried a welcoming tray of tea and what appeared to be bowls of stew, with biscuits on the side. This perked everyone up immensely, and they all watched eagerly and the old woman handed them each a bowl, a couple biscuits, and a cup of tea. When she had given herself some, she motioned for them to dig in, taking the first bite herself.

"Now tell me," Lien said as she ate, "did you come here to hide from the night, or to discuss something?"

"We're looking for someone," Zuko admitted without hesitation. "A woman with black hair and gold eyes…"

"That's a vague description," she commented, causing his hopes to fall. "However," his hopes rose again, "I think I know the woman you're talking about. A beautiful girl, she was."

"So she's not here any longer?" he asked, crestfallen.

"I'm afraid she left a few years ago. She stayed for three full years, the longest anyone has stayed with me. She was such a sweetheart… homesick, poor dear… she would always go silent if I mentioned anyone about her past, but I believe she must have left behind some family members, the poor thing. She told me many a time that she had a very good reason for leaving, as if she was trying to defend herself; guilty conscience, I think, but she never elaborated."

Zuko was breathing heavily, his heart aching with need and love. She had been here, in this house… maybe she had even sat on this very mat. Feeling considerably more hopeful, he persisted, "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't… but now _I_ have a question for _you_, child. What is your relation?"

"She…" he hesitated, unsure. He glanced at Katara, who looked away quickly. He scowled, and then said, "She's my mother."

"Ah…" The woman smiled mysteriously, and then leaned forward so that her eyes and his were only centimeters apart. He held his breath and hoped that she did the same. "Yes," she said. "I see that it's true. Very well, I have something for you. Follow me, all of you."

She placed her half-empty stew bowl on the floor and stood before motioning to them all again. "Come."

The trio stood, looking uncertain. Zuko saw Katara checking the lid on her water canteen and smiled at her preparedness, then followed the woman. They followed her up several cases of winding staircases, hands on the silver-encrusted walls to keep their balance. She stopped outside of a door and gently opened it.

The room was scarcely decorated at all; there was a bed with plain black sheets, an empty canvas with dried out paints, a beautiful vase with dirty old water, and a couple assorted paintings on the wall. Zuko's interests were peaked by these immediately – he saw a pond with turtle-ducks swimming through, a frontal view of the Fire Nation Palace, and… a little boy with a ponytail.

"Child," Lien said softly, breaking his reverie, "come here. When the woman moved on, she left few possessions – just these paintings, two letters, and a small drawing. The first letter was intended for me, as a goodbye, it also said that she wanted me to keep the paintings… and the second letter was not for me. It has not been opened, but I do think it was intended for you; on the outside, it reads, 'When the right person comes along, please give it to them,' and nothing else. I've mulled this sentence many times since she left, and I strongly believe you should have it."

Though his voice cracked, he managed to whisper, "And what of the drawing?"

"I haven't seen it. She wrapped it in a cloth, with the same note scribbled on it." She reached under the bed and pulled out a wooden box decorated with cat-squirrels. "It's in here," she said, opening it.

Zuko slowly reached in and pulled out a tightly folded and sealed letter, and a cloth-wrapped object. He sat on the bed and slowly opened the letter, his hands trembling.

_I am eternally hopeful that Lien has given this to the right person; she is a wise woman, strong of heart and mind, and I fully trust her judgment. If you have received this letter from her, I am sure you are meant to receive it. Thusly, I shall begin by saying that I am so sorry I had to leave my home and (quite possibly) you._

_It was a necessary departure, though a regretted one. My foul 'husband' was a man of cruelty and hatred, and was intending to kill my son. The only chance my darling boy had of being kept alive was for me to make a deal with my terrible husband that gave him power, and made me a treasonous villain. I had only time for a quick goodbye before leaving; my husband had told me already that I was to leave afterwards and never return, or the deal would be broken._

_So, I fled directly. I ran as far as I could, and then I swam. It was tiring and it nearly killed me, but I managed to get to an island – the spirits must have had eyes for me that day, for I am still unsure of how I survived. I snuck onto a merchant ship just as it was leaving for Hing Wa Island, a quaint little place that grows the most delicious ash bananas._

_Here I have stayed with Lien, a kindly old woman with a big heart. I owe her much._

_From here I am now traveling on, for I fear I may be discovered if I stay much longer. I will journey to the place my ancestors call their home, but only for a small while. If you truly wish to find me, journey there and take a look around._

_Forever,_

_Ursa_


	3. The Mural

**Pepipanda: **Thanks for the review! It's so nice to hear what others have to say about my writing. I enjoy the "Great job, keep going!" reviews, of course, but for a review to actually _review_ my fanfic – that's a rare treasure! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

**Trixie The Fox:** Thank you! I'm always worried that I'll mess up the characters when I write them. In fact, that's why Toph hasn't done much… I'm awful at writing her. She'll be important later on though, so she's gotta be here. Thanks for the review!

**Lark lover, tchb, and whiteoak-alina united:** Thanks for the reviews! They're greatly appreciated.

**A/N:** And now things begin to heat up. …… Oh my god, I just used a 'heat' joke in a Zuko fanfic. Shoot me now.

Zuko's breathing was ragged and his heart was beating painfully in his chest. She had written this letter – his mother, who had been gone for so long… this was her writing. Lifting his trembling hand to his scar, he rubbed it absentmindedly as he used all of his willpower to keep his tears from falling. He was _so close_ to finding her. _So close._

"Zuko?" Katara asked tenderly, causing him to jump – he had all but forgotten there were others in the room. He looked from Katara's blue eyes to Toph's cloudy green ones, and then into Lien's. He looked away awkwardly and handed the letter to Katara before turning to the cloth-wrapped package.

The quickly scribbled note was pinned to the outside. He undid it carefully and set it aside before starting to unwrap the cloth itself. He was tender with it, worried that he might ruin the drawing that was inside. All the while, his blood was pumping unnaturally hard in his veins and his throat was uncomfortably dry.

The cloth fell away and he gasped aloud.

Like Lien had told him it would be, it was a drawing; a self-portrait of his mother, who had two young children on her lap. In the lower right-hand corner there was: "Ursa (of A.R.)" Zuko narrowed his eyes at it for a moment before bringing his attention back to the face of his mother.

He looked up at the kindly old woman and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, not fully trusting his voice, "for giving these to me."

"It was not at problem at all, dearie," she replied with a smile. "I know that it was what your mother wanted. Did the letter say anything about where she might have gone?"

"Yes," he said. "It said that she was planning on visiting 'the place my ancestors call their home' and then moving on. I think there might be some sort of clue to her whereabouts there."

"Where would that be?" Toph asked. "Do you even know who her ancestors were?"

"I—" He stopped suddenly, his train of thought going to his uncle. _"You have more than one great grandfather, Prince Zuko,_ Iroh had said. _"Sozin was your father's grandfather. You mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."_

"Avatar Roku," he said, looking around at everyone in the room. Katara's eyes widened. "He was my mother's grandfather – he was _my_ great-grandfather."

"Roku's Island," Katara said excitedly, her expressive blue eyes lighting up. "Avatar Roku asked Aang to go there once, so they could talk to one another through the spirit world. He lived and died there."

Zuko pointed down to the picture again, to the corner with her name. " 'A.R' must stand for Avatar Roku," he said. "So we'd know which ancestor she meant for sure." He licked his dry lips; his muscles were almost twitching with anxiety to start moving toward his mother again. He had to find her – he _needed_ her to hold him again.

"You ought to go as soon as possible," Lien said. "I suggest waiting until morning though, so you will be well-rested on your journey."

"I'd rather we went now," Zuko said, his eyebrows puckering instinctively. "The sooner we get to Roku's Island, the better."

"Very well," the old woman said. "Go get your stuff ready – don't forget the letter – and I'll get a few things for you to bring with you. I don't know how long this journey will be, but it would be a sin to let you children go off into the unknown unprepared. Go on now! I'll be down in a jiffy."

Zuko, Katara, and Toph made their way out to Appa, who greeted them jovially. They waited silently for only a few minutes before Lien came out with a large thick-clothed back. "I packed some various foods, some parchment, some pens, a detailed map of the Fire Nation, a few sweaters, some blankets and pillows, a hairbrush, and a few other necessary pieces of equipment. I know it's most likely more than you need, but over-packing is better than not being prepared enough."

She saw them off, waving and smiling warmly. They waved back to her until she was out of sight, and then sat down.

"What did the letter say?" Toph asked impatiently, scowling into thin air. When Katara sent him a questioning glance, Zuko handed it to her and half-smiled. As she read it aloud for Toph, Zuko became entranced. He imagined that Katara's voice was his mother's; _Softer,_ he thought, _her voice needs to be softer. And not quite as fast, either._ He changed her voice around in his head until he could hear the right voice, the one that had sung him to sleep and reminded him that he was loved. She had cared for him, always; loved him even when he had failed in his father's eyes.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek and turned to face his friends, startled. Katara withdrew her hand and Zuko realized with a pang of shame that he was crying. The waterbender crawled closer and wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder, weeping softly. She then grabbed Toph and yanked her over into a – somewhat – forced group hug.

They stayed that way for some time, until Toph asked who was steering Appa, causing Zuko to jump up and adjust their course via the bison's head.

When they finally arrived at Roku's Island, it was nearly dawn. Naturally, Toph and Katara had offered to keep switching out so everyone had a chance to sleep, but Zuko couldn't sleep. So he stayed at Appa's head, silently wishing the beast could go faster.

The first thing he noticed when saw the island was that it was completely barren. There were two volcanoes in the middle and the rest was what appeared to be century-old, hardened ash. Appa landed, and the jolt woke the others up; Zuko looked back at them and said, "We're here."

He was exhausted, but he managed to get himself onto the ground and stay standing. He gently pulled the letter and drawing out of his pocket as Appa laid down for some well-earned rest.

"So, what do we do? Look around?" He asked uncertainly, glancing around uneasily. There didn't seem to be much to look around _for_. "Toph, what do you see?"

"Not much. There's a town buried under all this ash," she replied, "and then there's the inside of the volcanoes. That's it."

"Well," Zuko said, "let's have a look around, shall we?" They walked around the entirety of the small island, including on the volcanoes. Nothing appeared to be out of place, and there were no etchings of "Ursa was here!" to be found. By the time they finished, the sun had fully risen and Zuko felt he could walk no longer. With a disgruntled sigh, he crawled onto Appa's saddle and, lying down, reread the letter and examined the picture again.

"Please," he whispered to the image of his mother. "Help." Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

He was falling down the smaller volcano. No, he wasn't. He had jumped. He needed to do something in here; he knew that for a fact. He landed with a surprisingly soft joggle and looked up; he saw a small orb of light that was the entrance and smiled. He was down and alive… but he couldn't see. He scowled and, brushing his back-length hair out of his face, made a small bowl of fire in his hands.

His thin hands held the fire firmly. He looked around – it was rather like a large cave with earthen walls, he decided. Very empty. It would be the perfect place to stay for a little while; just enough time to fully create the image.

Zuko's eyes opened suddenly; he sat upright and looked around quickly. Toph was making small earth figures of Aang and Sokka battle each other, and Katara was watching them uncertainly. He glanced up – it was just past high sun. He jumped off of Appa as if he had just sat down on hot coals, startling the girls into battle positions.

"I had a dream," he said excitedly, ignoring their fighting stances, which they dropped momentarily. "I was in the volcano and – come on! I'll show you."

Grabbing both of them by their lower arms, he dragged them as quickly as he could to the top of the smallest volcano. His grip was steadfast and they got to the top just as Toph was contemplating earthbending him into oblivion.

"We need to jump," he said, looking down into the darkness. Seeing his friends' skeptical expressions, he frowned and insisted with, "We do! The bottom is pretty soft, don't worry."

"Why can't I just earthbend us?" Toph asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because," he replied impatiently, "in the dream, I jumped. Therefore, we should jump."

"Were we with you in your dream, by any chance?" she retorted.

"Ah… hmm. No, you weren't. I guess you two can stay here, then."

"I'm fine with that. I'll be able to see what you're doing anyway, so we can come down if you get into trouble." Lying down to prove her point, Toph for Katara to do the same. "Might as well sit down, sweetness. The all-knowing dreamer doesn't want us."

Huffing indignantly, Zuko looked down the volcano once more and then jumped. He was falling and could see nothing at all – it was a lot more terrifying than it had been in the dream. Just as he was about to cry out in horror, he landed. It was fairly soft, but still rather painful. Starting a flame in his hands, he noticed that his hands were not the same as those in the dream. His first thought was,_ How did I not realize that my hands aren't usually womanly?_ and the second was, _Is it really possible that I was viewing my mother's journey into this place?_

Deciding thusly that the dream was only a basic guideline, he called up, "You can come join me if you want! I think it would be okay if you earthbended." Without more than a moment's hesitation, Katara and Toph had joined him via Toph's earthbending.

"Be careful, Zuko," Katara said, frowning at his small fire. "I don't want this thing to erupt."

"I don't think it will," he said. "It's probably extinct."

"Well, unless you know for sure," she replied testily, "I suggest you keep that flame small and your mouth shut."

"Yes, mother," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He made his way to a wall and examined it carefully with his flame. He inched along the wall, closely followed by Katara – Toph was moving around in another direction – but saw nothing of particular interest until he came across what appeared to be a speck of red ink on the wall. He frowned at it and examined it from every angle he could think of, but saw nothing important about it. He decided to come back to it later, and moved forward.

He nearly dropped his flame in shock.

A mural was painted on the wall: a black-sand beach with palm trees, a few small cliffs and, atop those, a couple of houses. In the sand, a woman just far enough to be indiscernible stood; her black hair fell almost to her waist. There was writing in the sand, two simple letters: "T.M."


	4. Sister Fatima

**Pepipanda:** They're a lot of fun to write too! I hope I'm doing all right; I'm trying to make it so the clues aren't _too_ obvious, but not utterly impossible to figure out, either. Hehe, I think adding "T.M." adds to the fun… 'specially when you find out what it means! I'm having a really easy time writing his emotions about this – I won't go into detail, but my mother has been in a nursing home for the last seven years due to an illness… and honestly, I know how he feels. She's rather far away too, so I can't even visit her – I've only seen her once since I was seven. I can really connect with the whole Zuko/Ursa ordeal.

Thanks for the review! I looooove your long well-thought comments!

**Element Goddess:** I don't want it to be _huge_, but it'll be fairly long. You're right, though – I need to learn to slow my writing down, but I'm having a tough time with it. I've been waiting for a story like this too, but I finally said, "Fine! I'll do it if no one else will." I only hope I'm doing it justice!

**A/N:** This should be interesting… bwahaha! P.S. Anyone who knows where Sister Fatima comes from will get a hug!

"Wow," Katara breathed. "It's amazing."

"It looks eerily familiar," Zuko replied. This was true; something about the black sand and the very style of the houses rang a bell, but he couldn't place it. Chalking this up to the excitement of the last couple of days, he passed over it and let it be.

"What is it?" Toph asked suddenly from behind, causing her friends to jump – they had been thoroughly absorbed in the mural. "Whatever it is, I can't see it.

"It's a painting," Zuko said, "of a woman on a beach. My mother."

"We don't know for sure that it's your mother," Katara insisted. She reached forward and ran her hand over the image of the woman. "There aren't any real details – it could be any woman, really. If my hair where darker, it could even be me."

"It's her," he assured her. "I can tell it is. I can _feel_ that it's her. It's hard to explain," he said to her quizzical look, "but I'm absolutely positive it's her. I would bet anyone's life on it." His voice was strong and sure, and his tone was proof enough that he was absolutely positive beyond a doubt.

He brought his own hand forward to brush against the woman in a longing sort of way. If only, if only…. He sighed.

Suddenly, there was a sickening screech sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It resonated off of the volcano walls and shot straight through his body like lighting. Just as he brought his hands up to cover his ears, it stopped. The earth shook terribly, sending him sprawling to the ground, despite his well-toned stance. After one final jerk, all was still and silent.

After sitting up on his knees, Zuko quickly called out for his friends and lit a well-sized fire in his hands.

He gasped aloud and dropped his fire again.

After summoning the fire back up, he looked around, his good eye wide. He was not in the volcano anymore – he was in a 'cave' made entirely of what appeared to be white marble with black waves going through it. The ground was smooth and flat, but the walls were slightly bumpy and rose to a nonsymmetrical point five or so meters above his head. To his left was an exit that seemed to be sloping upwards, and to his left was a similar opening that pitched down. The piece of wall that was directly in front of him – a few feet away – contained the painting that had been in the volcano, with one major difference: rather than being an actual painting, it was comprised of stained glass that was imbedded into the marble.

His mouth hanging open in a rather un-prince-like fashion, he looked around the room again, utterly confused. Katara and Toph were nowhere to be seen, and he certainly had no idea where he was. Taking a steadying breath and standing up, he kept a hold of his fire and glanced uncertainly at both exits. Sighing in exasperation, he looked at the stained glass image and wryly asked, "Which way?"

Much to his surprise (_Though really,_ his subconscious reasoned, _I should be used to these things by now._) the woman in the art moved her arm to point to his right. The rest of her body, however, did not move and she lowered her arm after a moment. "Th-thank you," he stammered, thoroughly shaken. He hesitated for only a moment before hurrying toward the downward inclination. The tunnel that the exit turned down into was only a few inches taller than he was, and came down to scrape the top if his head occasionally.

The tunnel seemed to be going into a descending spiral, but it was long and subtle. The walls remained the same white and black marble; there was nothing to look at on his journey down to the unknown except for the darkness ahead.

He couldn't really explain it, but he felt a sort of power radiating from the walls. It was soft and sweet, but also terrifying in the sheer force of the halo of energy. It brought a foreign energy to Zuko's body and soul that seeped through his skin and came out as a pale gold light that was slowly growing in brightness. He tried his hardest to ignore this oddity, remind himself that he needed to concentrate on finding Toph and Katara. Eventually he allowed his flame to go out because his own glow was more than bright enough.

At long last – he didn't know just how long he had been walking, but it felt like hours – he saw a faint blue-green light coming from ahead. He hurried forward and the light got brighter and brighter until he walked into a large oval-shaped chamber. In the precise middle of the room was an orb that was radiating the blue-green light; it was almost unbearably bright.

Squinting, Zuko looked around more closely as he stepped forward. The walls and floor were made of the same marble as the tunnel and previous room. The ceiling was very tall; looking up, Zuko could see that it had to go up at least 50 feet. Walking in slowly, he kept to the curved walls, still very uneasy with the whole predicament. _Though,_ he pointed out to himself, _my weird glow seems to have died down. Unless it's just not as visible because of the orb's light._

The orb, he decided, was a very freaky device that he did not want to have anything to do with. He made a mental note to not go anywhere near it as he continued along the wall, frowning at the lack of, well, _anything_. Besides the glow-thing, there was nothing. It was a very empty room.

After he had crossed to the other side of the room, he looked back at the orb and swore mentally. _Of course,_ he thought angrily. _There has to be a trap door _right _beside the stupid thing that makes me want to crawl under the nearest rock. Just my luck._

He knew full well that the only way he was going to find his friends (and his mother) was to keep moving and struggled with himself for only a few moments. He didn't know why, but he _hated_ that thing. He glared at it – it was despicable and ought to be destroyed.

Gathering up all of the courage and strength he had gained in his training with his uncle, he walked forward. He avoided looking directly into the light, but he felt his heart burn with a searing hatred that got stronger as he walked. Using every drop of his will to keep from blasting the stupid thing into oblivion, he bent down to open the trap door. The clasp was stuck (_Naturally,_ he thought bitterly.) and he fiddled with it, his frustration growing as it refused to budge.

"I don't suppose you'll help me?" he asked the orb angrily, throwing it the nastiest look he could muster. "I could really use it right now."

He wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised when the orb did nothing, but his fury at it increased. Just as he was about to try to smash it to smithereens, the clasp came undone and he was able to open the trapdoor. He froze. Voices rose from down there; they echoed and sounded far away, but he could understand every word they said perfectly.

"I'm telling you," the voice of an angry-sound man insisted, "I don't know where any of them are. They must be sneaking around somewhere. I haven't a clue where they are!"

"And I'm telling _you_," an equally irate woman said, "that unless you find them, you're going to suffer greatly. Go get them and bring them to me, and quickly!"

"Yes, Sister," the man said. Zuko could almost hear him scowling. "But where do I start?"

"I don't care, just so long as all of them are –"

Zuko quietly closed the trapdoor, frowning. His mother's image had told him that this was the way to go, but he wasn't so sure. He looked around the room helplessly; was it best to trust the directions of a stained glass window, or should he turn around and go all the way back? Yelling out in frustration, he threw a well-aimed fire kick at that infuriating orb and it smashed into thousands of tiny shards, the pieces flying every which way.

He felt a sudden rush of contentedness as the orb broke, despite the stinging sensations he felt where a few pieces of jagged material had bit into his skin. He gently pulled each of them out and then took a step backwards, alarmed. Right where the orb had been was a piece of slightly torn piece of parchment; unlike the orb itself, this paper made his heart leap happily, so he reached down to pick it up. Scrawled on the page was a simple sentence in a handwriting that he recognized.

_Don't be afraid to jump._

Feeling once again as if his mother was guiding him with her hand in his, he tenderly folded the letter and tucked it away for safe keeping. The bent down and opened the latch on the trapdoor; this time, there was silence. He took a deep breath and jumped down into the dark hole. For a few short moments, he saw nothing – his eyes were closed – but then he landed with a small grunt and opened his eyes. The landing was soft; he appeared to be sitting on a mess of pillows and fluffy blankets. The walls were made of the same material as before, but they were blue in color.

He looked around for the source of the light he was using to view all of this until he realized that he was still glowing gold. Sighing at the peculiarity of the entire place, he stood shakily on the wobbly pile of fluff. He scrambled off of it, reached a blue marble floor and finally standing to his full height. Then he shrunk back in alarm: a woman stood before him, her slightly curly gray hair fell nearly to her ankles and her sharp green eyes bore into his very soul. She had a white priestess gown on and was smiling ever so slightly. He gaped at her.

"Welcome, young Fire Lord," she said, bowing. "You've come quite far to make it here." Her voice was that of the angry woman he had heard coming from the trapdoor – it was sharp and authoritative. Zuko said nothing; his tongue couldn't quite manage it.

"My name is Sister Fatima, young Fire Lord. Brother Finley is finding your friends right now – it appears that they were not quite so lucky in finding their way as you were. I understand that you have many unanswered questions, and I intend to answer as many as I can. It was your mother's wish."

At this, Zuko's tongue kicked back into action. "You knew my mother?" he asked.

"Well, of course. She made a painting, you see, on the inside of a volcano. She poured her heart and soul into it – she seemed to think it was of the utmost importance to make it absolutely perfect. When she finished, I brought her here."

"Why?"

"She needed my help," Sister Fatima said sadly. "She was distraught and confused; she had been away from home for a couple of years, missing her son terribly." She smiled crookedly before continuing, "That's my job, you see. I help people who need it the most. The people who have suffered a great deal of emotional trauma and may be going slightly mad."

Zuko remained silent, watching her uneasily. He felt he could trust the woman, but she was frightening.

"I helped her," she continued, "because I knew she was deserving. She gave everything she had to save you, young Fire Lord, and would have gladly done it again, even knowing the consequences. Her love was strong and pure and true: the love of a mother. But the pain of losing her was taking it's toll, and she began to lose focus. So I helped her to regain it."

"Where did she go when she left?" Zuko asked. He could feel his spirits rising again and the glow that his body was giving off grew even brighter.

"That I cannot tell you," Sister Fatima said, much to his disappointment. "But I will assist you as much as I dare. When your friends have been found – and that could take a while, for this place is enormous – I will tell you what I plan. In the meantime, you may stay here and think or read," she motioned to a very large bookcase that Zuko didn't remember seeing previously. "I will help with the search. Please, enjoy yourself."

Zuko found that he was not tired in the least, nor did his mind feel like sitting down and reading. He paced when she left, thinking and thinking. He tried to figure out where he could possibly be (The Spirit World, maybe?) and who these people were, but he really hadn't the faintest clue. Somehow "Sister Fatima" sounded eerily familiar, but he couldn't place where he might have heard it. He sighed.

He wanted answers. _Still,_ he reasoned,_ there's no reason to make myself ill over it. I might as well get some rest. Hopefully when she finds Toph and Katara, I'll get the answers I want, and then I can find Mom._ He scowled; he hated to wait. It was in a rather irate mood that he went to grab a few pillows and blankets from the pile.

_You know I've heard about people like me_

_But I've never made the connection_

_They walked one road to set them free_

_Then find they've gone the wrong direction_

_But there's no need for turning back_

'_Cause all roads lead to where I stand_

_I believe I'll walk them all_

_No matter what I may have planned_

_Can you remember who I was?_

_Can you still feel it?_

_Can you find my pain?_

_Can you heal it?_

_Then lay your hands upon me now_

_And cast this darkness from my soul_

_You alone can light my way_

_You alone can make me whole_

_Once again_

- a section of "Crossroads" by Don McLean


	5. Going Back

**Peter Rabid:** I love you! Hehe! It _is_ a gorgeous song. Actually though, _Sister Fatima_ is the name of another song by Don McLean, on his American Pie album. Thanks so much! I love hearing that I'm doing well, and I'm glad I've got you stumped. Thanks again for enjoying and reviewing!

**Fireflower13:** Quite possibly! grin, wink

**A/N:** Yes, it's late. And short. I'm so sorry! First I had an eye appointment, then I couldn't see because of the drops they put in my eyes… and then I had to struggle to get caught up in school, because writing this fic got me behind! It's worth it though. I'll be able to update a normal-sized chapter this weekend, promise! …assuming I get enough reviews, that is.

Zuko slept well in the strange world, much to his surprise when he woke up. The very walls seemed to emanate comfort, caressing him in a motherly fashion, which he thought rather ironic to the current situation. After he had woken peacefully, he fell into deep thought, thinking everything over: there were a lot of unanswered questions and he wasn't getting much closer. One thing, however, became quite clear to him the moment it came to mind: the beach his mother was on in the painting (or stained glass art, whatever) seemed to be Ember Island.

But somehow that didn't fit right. Surely he would have seen her when he was there; after all, he had been there with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, and then again with the Avatar and co. Besides, why would she choose to hide in such an obvious place? It was a place that anyone would guess: it was well known that she loved it there.

He smiled at the thought of those summers they had spent on Ember Island, playing in the sand and water, and having a good time just being together. Him, Mom, Uncle, Lu Ten… _the perfect family,_ he thought sadly. It hadn't lasted, but it was such a sweet time to remember. It made him feel happy and peaceful.

"Young Fire Lord," said Sister Fatima, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "We have found your friends." True to her word, Toph and Katara came from behind her (also out of thin air). Jumping up, Zuko ran forward and then stopped awkwardly a foot away. Rolling her eyes, Katara reached up and hugged him, and Toph leaned into the embrace soon after.

"So cute," a male voice said sarcastically, causing them all to look up. A very plain-looking man stood there; his was the kind of face that you forget as soon as you look away. "Can we get on with our business, please? We really haven't got all century."

"Yes, I suppose we ought to move on," Sister Fatima said. "But first: children, I would like to introduce you to Brother Finley. Brother Finley, this is Katara, Toph, and Fire Lord Zuko." He nodded curtly to each of them as their names were called, but he did not smile in greeting or show any emotion at all besides annoyance.

"We can move on now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes," she said, frowning disapprovingly at him. "We shall continue on. Everyone, grab a pillow and sit down – I will answer as many questions as I can, and then you may be on your way." They all sat down in a slapdash way, Toph not bothering to get a pillow. "You may ask anything you like," Sister Fatima said, her sharp eyes watching each of them like a hawk.

"What is this place?" Katara asked immediately, her face lighting up with curiosity.

"This is a world apart from your own," she said. "There are many different worlds in the universe, children. Your world, The Spirit World, The Real World, and this one are just a few of the thousands – maybe millions – of worlds out there. This is The Remission World – we offer help to those in other worlds who need it the most. Generally, those who have done shiningly bright goodness and have received nothing in return; more often, the ones have may be going slightly mad. We right them when we can."

"How did we get here?" Katara persisted. "Could we have gotten here at any time?"

"This may be a long story," Sister Fatima said, frowning. "Very well. Your mother, Young Fire Lord, was in desperate need of our help: she was alone, she had given up everything to save you, she was scared and angry, and she was going slightly insane from the need to see you and your sister. We knew immediately that she was a deserving soul who needed our help most grievously. When she landed on Roku's Island, we were watching: we saw her come into the volcano and begin to paint on the wall. She poured her heart and soul into that painting, which is the spiritual connection we had been waiting for – we were keeping tabs on her for months, you see. We need spiritual connection from the person to an object we have access to in order to bring them here."

"But –" Zuko began, but Katara shushed him and nodded eagerly for Sister Fatima to continue.

"When we got her here, I spoke with her. She released all of her pent-up emotions and explained everything to me that she had been unable to tell anyone in her own world; she was here for many of your days (which is a rather long time in this world), for it took her a good deal of time to heal. I counseled her and gave her hope. When it was time for her to leave, I promised her that I would try to assist you if you were to make it this far, and to deter anyone that she wouldn't want following her clues."

"Could we speed things up?" Brother Finley asked, his voice monotonous. "This is boring, and I have better things to do."

"Shut up and be patient," the Sister replied snappishly. "Anyway, I promised to help her… I placed a long-term portal from that painting to here. It should have transported all of you right here, but obviously it didn't turn out very well in that respect; nonetheless, we managed to gather you all." She smiled softly as she looked around the group.

Thinking of his time wandering through the marble caves brought up a question from Zuko, who asked, "What was that orb that had the note in it?"

"Ah," she said, looking suddenly mischievous. "The note was hers, but the idea was mine. Few people in their right mind would jump into a dark trapdoor without proper incentive. I think of everything when I plan something – I have those things all over the place. But yes, I enchanted the orb so that you would hate it and want to destroy it… and I made sure the note was flame proof. Next question?"

There was silence throughout the room as they all poked around in their minds for something they might want to ask her.

"That reminds me," Sister Fatima said, "your mother left you a short letter if you were ever to arrive." Zuko looked up hopefully, his golden eyes lighting up like beacons. "Here it is," she said, pulling a piece of paper from her robe and holding it up for everyone to read.

我可以只希望你使它此远，我的儿子。 姐妹将帮助你，和她从这里一样多能。 小心地请听她的忠告。 我祈祷我们很快将团聚。

"Umm… what _is_ that?" Zuko asked, tilting his head to the side.

The Sister turned the paper over to look at it, and then chuckled and said, "Ah, it must have switched languages when I entered The Real World last week. It's called English."

"Weird," Katara said, raising a skeptical eyebrow at it like she had done to Sokka many a time.

"Can people actually _read_ that?" Zuko asked, frowning at it.

"You'd be surprised what people can achieve when they want to," Sister Fatima replied, smiling. "Mmm, there we go: all fixed."

_I can only hope that you have made it this far. The Sister will help you as much as she can from here. Please listen carefully to her advice. I pray that we will be reunited soon._

Zuko smiled warmly at the note now that he could read it, his heart fluttering pleasantly. _So close,_ he thought happily, not for the first time. _I'm so close to being reunited with her… I can almost smell her._ He had only a moment to think about how weird that sounded before the Sister began talking again.

"Now, very soon I shall send you all on your way… but first, are there any more questions?" The children thought for a few minutes, and then they shook their heads.

"Alright then," she said, looking around them. "I think it's about time to send you all on your way. I promised to help you, and help you I shall. I'll send you back inside of the volcano, and then you can head off from there… however, I believe that you might run into a spot of trouble before you reach your destination. I will assist you with that if I am able – what the danger is, I am not sure. But it should be quite a challenge." The children nodded gravely, for they knew what danger was.

"Oh, wait!" Zuko suddenly exclaimed, his eyes lighting up from behind his hair. "I have a question now."

"Alright, go ahead and ask," she replied patiently, nodding for him to continue.

"What does the 'T.M.' mean on the painting my mother drew?"

"Ah…" Sister Fatima said, closing her eyes for a moment. "Let me try to find out." She sat down and meditated, humming softly. Around her, a faint green glow glittered merrily. Her hair fluttered in a breeze felt only by her, and her face was that of one who has seen the world for what it is, in all aspects. After a while, she opened her eyes, frowning lightly. "A relative," she said finally. "The 'T.M.' in the painting stands for a relative of hers, and that is all I can discover through my magicks."

"A relative...? I can't think of any whose initials would be 'T.M.'"

"Well, you can think of that while you make your way toward your destination," Sister Fatima said firmly, standing up. "Come, it is time you go. I feel that the danger ahead is only growing stronger as we speak; hold hands, children, and step closer. I will take you back to the original source of the painting."

They all gathered, holding hands in a sort-of circle of three. Sister Fatima closed her eyes and chanted softly. The chanting grew louder and louder, until she was yelling it into the air, forcing the magick to do as she bid it. A sudden wind swept around then and Zuko instinctively cried out when he found that he could neither move nor open his eyes. He was just opening his mouth to yell when it all stopped. He flung his eyes open and then relaxed, startled to find that he and his friends were staring at a painting on the wall of a volcano.

_I guess she really knows what she's doing,_ Zuko thought with a half-smile.


End file.
